fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nailah
Nailah (ニケ, Nike) is the ruler of the lost nation of Hatari, located to the east of Daein. She is a white wolf and through the skill Formshift has the ability to transform (and keep her wolf form) whenever she wants. She first becomes playable in Part I, Chapter 8: Glory Unwanted and helps Micaiah along with Volug and Rafiel. She is required in that chapter. After the end of Part I, she goes with Tormod, Muarim, and Vika to Gallia. After the last battle, she returned to Hatari with recent events graven in her heart; she hoped to migrate her people across the desert. Personality Nailah truly has the pride, air, and manners of a Queen. She can be distant, serious, and blunt. Despite this, however, she is very quick to form bonds with others, be they Laguz or Beorc, forming a lasting friendship with the elegant Heron Prince Rafiel and a fast friendship with Micaiah. She refuses to ever let Rafiel go anywhere alone and orders her trusted vassal, Volug, to pose as a 'pet dog' for Micaiah during and after their adventures together. She puts great trust in her vassal Volug, though she can be quite blunt with him, likening him to a mere dog when he is in his unique "half-transformed" state. In battle, she is virtually unstoppable, able to kill almost anything in one strike of her Great Fang. She has incredible attack speed, skill, and avoid. It won't be until Part 4 Endgame until certain enemies are even capable of landing hits. She adores Rafiel as he is, and grows quite angry at Ike when he suggests that he be more like his brother Reyson and emulate the Hawk King Tibarn, a suggestion that Rafiel is certainly willing to try. Character Data Recruitment *Part 1: Chapter 8: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 8 and Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 13: Appears as an Other Unit on turn 11, is an Enemy Unit in Endgame. *Part 4: Chapter 1: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 1, 4, and Endgame. Base Stats |Wolf Queen ↓ Wolf |Wind |33 |66 |17 ↓ 34 |5 ↓ 10 |23 ↓ 46 |19 ↓ 38 |35 |16 ↓ 32 |13 ↓ 26 |9 ↓ 19 |35 ↓ 58 |7 ↓ 9 |Strike - SS |Glare Guard Formshift Shove Savage |Great Fang Concoction Growth Rates |60% |30% |15% |20% |20% |45% |30% |30% Overall In Part I of Radiant Dawn, Nailah is very powerful, but already trained. She can kill the entire enemy army, but such would drain your army of EXP. However, she can be used during emergencies, so she does not take in too much EXP. Biorhythm Bond Support *Rafiel: 10% Death Quotes Part 4, Chapter 4 Nailah: I... overestimated my limits... Rafiel: Your Majesty, fall back. Don't fight any longer. I will take care of you, as you have done for me. Please... You must stop fighting. Nailah: Rafiel... I will do as you say. I wouldn't want you out there dying without me. Nailah: ...Maybe...I should not have been so cocky... Rafiel: Queen...?! Nailah: Stop squawking, Rafiel, I'll be all right. ...It makes me happy that you worry for me as you do. But I'll have to retreat for now. Nailah: I am...defeated... ...Rafiel. Forgive me... Nailah: Betrayal is the coin of the gods. I was aware of this. All things... are predestined... ...Rafiel. Forgive me... Nailah: I've been defeated? Here? Gah, the vagaries of war... Rafiel... Forgive me. Some promises cannot be kept... Rafiel: ...My queen... Please wait... Please permit me... to...accompany you. Epilogue Mistress of the Evil Eye (邪眼の主) Returning to Hatari with recent events engraven in her heart, Nailah hoped to migrate her people across the desert. Trivia Nailah's only left eye has been similar to the historic one-eyed dragon of Oshu, Date Masamune. Etymology 'Nailah' is the feminine version of the Arabic name 'Nail,' meaning 'attainer.' Nailah was a queen of the Rashidun Caliphate. During a rebellion against her husband, Caliph Uthman, rebels broke into the palace and attacked him; Naila attempted to stop the blow, but merely had her fingers cut off. She remained politically active after her husband's death. Naila is also a city in Bavaria, whose original name was 'Neulins' and probably meant 'small new settlement.' Nike is the Greek goddess of victory. Gallery nailah.gif|Nailah's portrait. Nailah.PNG Wolf.PNG|In-game model of Nailah in her untransformed state. FE10 Nailah (Wolf Form).png|In-game model of Nailah in her transformed state. de:Nailah Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beast tribe Laguz